


On Thin Ice

by OpalSpirit



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Feels, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Competition, Disapproving Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Former Olympian!Frigga, Ice Dancing, Jealous Loki, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Modern Setting, Modern!Loki, Modern!Odin, Modern!Thor, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patriotism, Protective Loki, Rivalry, Sabotage attempts, Sarcasm, Sassing, Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Winter Olympics, World champions, figure skating, pairs figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit
Summary: She was set to represent her country in the upcoming World Championships and he was set to represent hisLosing their respective partners mere months before the big event, they are forced to seek out new ones or go solo. As time runs short, both fail to successfully find another. Desperation leads their coaches to attempt something never done before on the world stage. No two countries have ever joined for such an event and soon their partnership receives more attention than both are comfortable with.In breaking the mold, one of the most beautiful partnerships was created. A partnership that would be taken to the most anticipated sporting event in the world. The Winter Olympics. Their path to the world stage would not be an easy one, for there are those that would do anything to prevent the both of them from stepping on the ice ever again.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Jane, Loki/Reader, Sif/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	On Thin Ice

The music surrounded her as her skates cut into the ice. She was alone on the ice, not that she was meant to be, but Jonathan was late.

It had been quite some time since she had skated alone. Ever since the age of ten, she had been trained to skate with a partner. It felt strange to be alone on the ice without Jonathan beside her. She barely registered it as the music changed, morphing into a piece that prompted faster movements. The tune was upbeat, a trance remix of a classical piece. It had been a while since she had skated to music such as this. That being said, she threw herself into it.

Though she was alone on the ice, she was not the only one at the rink. Seated quite comfortably on the spectator's benches with her art supplies set out around her, was Annelien Verstevens. A former skater herself, she had left the sport behind after a rather nasty injury that had left her with a permanent limp in her left leg. She looked up on occasion to watch the woman on the ice.

Unlike Y/N, Annelien had been trained to skate solo. So many times had she watched Jonathan and Y/N practice and perform and the trust that was required was enormous. She knew no better skaters than those two. It was truly no wonder as to why they were hailed as Ireland's star couple. They had represented the country on numerous occasions around the world and there was but one other couple that stood equal to them in Annelien's eyes.

The American team. Anthony Stark and Virginia Potts. The undefeated world champions of the ice dancing world.

When the music changed again and Jonathan still hadn't made an appearance, she knew something was wrong. Setting her developing sketch to the side, Annelien stood and stretched before making her way to the coffee machine that also happened to make a half-decent hot chocolate. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Y/N continued. It was indeed strange to see her without her partner.

A faint beeping signaled to her that the drinks were ready. Taking the steaming cups, she padded over to the rink's edge.

Out of the corner of her eye, Y/N saw Annelien stand by the rink barrier, two cups in her hands. Grinning, she halted her routine and made a beeline to where her best friend waited for her.

"Any news from Jonathan?" She asked, gratefully taking the cup. "Has he called? Texted?"

Blowing on her own drink, the brunette shook her head. "I haven't heard anything, from your phone or mine. I double checked and both aren't on silent."

Y/N frowned and took a sip of the hot beverage. "Something's off," she muttered, shaking her head. "I just wish I knew what."

"You and me both," Annelien replied. "You wanna come off the ice and sit down for a bit?"

After a moment, Y/N sighed and nodded. "Yeah, might as well." Holding the cup with one hand, she pushed the barrier open and stepped up beside her friend. The sound of her skates on the padded ground was thankfully muted as she followed her friend.

Setting her cup aside the moment she sat down, Y/N proceeded to untie the laces of her skates.

"You aren't gonna go back out there?" Annelien asked, watching her.

Y/N shrugged and shook her head. "There's no point, so unless Jonathan rushes in in the next couple of seconds, I'm not gonna waste my morning."

"Even with the World's coming up?"

"At this rate we won't be competing," Y/N replied, glaring down at her skates as though they had personally offended her.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Annelien said, silencing the music. "He may be on his way as we speak."

Y/N shook her head. "In all the years I have known him, Jonathan has never once been late to training. Heck, he was often here before me!" Sliding her skates off and carefully sliding the guards back over the blades, she set them to the side. "World's is what we've been working towards for so long. It'll be the first time in a long while that Ireland will be competing."

Annelien sighed. She knew well what this meant to her friend. This was her life, it was what she breathed, what she ate and drank.

Silence settled over them and the rink. No one came here this early save for them and not for the first time, Y/N felt a surge of guilt. Even though Annelien never so much said a word in complaint at waking before the sun to drive Y/N to practice, Y/N knew that she would much rather spend those precious hours before work in bed.

The moment her cup was drained, Y/N stood and bent to pick up her skates. At the same time, Annelien began to pack her art supplies together. Both were interrupted by the telltale sound of main doors opening and closing.

Y/N felt hope at the sound and looked to her best friend with a hesitant smile.

But it was not Jonathan that had walked through those doors and walked toward them now. It was their coach, Shane Ronan. Bundled in his trademark navy blue tracksuit, he waved Y/N over.

Exchanging a look with Annelien, Y/N abandoned her skates and walked over to where her coach was waiting by the rink's edge. "Good morning, coach," she greeted, offering a small smile.

Shane easily towered over her, even as he bent to rest his forearms against the railing. "I wish it were," he replied.

Y/N furrowed her brows in confusion. "Has something happened?"

"Yes," he sighed heavily. "Yes, something has. It's Jonathan."

Fear spiked through her. "What about him?"

"He was in a car accident while en route this morning," her coach replied.

Y/N couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A car accident?" She repeated, breathless with shock. "Is he alright?" She whispered, clenching her trembling hands into fists.

Shane shook his head. "He is alive, if that is what you mean. But he suffered a number of injuries, and unfortuntely, both of his legs were broken beneath the weight of the car that he became trapped beneath."

Blinking rapidly, she took a series of deep breaths as she turned to face the rink. "Broken legs?" She muttered.

Shane nodded and moved to stand beside her. "I was just at the hospital before I came. He was unconscious at the time, but his mother has promised to notify me when he wakes."

She nodded numbly and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I should like to visit him," she whispered, to which Shane nodded.

"As cold and heartless as this may sound, lass," he said, "we must find you a new partner. Jonathan will not be able to get back on the ice for some time and I will not have you miss something you have worked so hard for."

"Something we _both_ worked for," she murmured. "But how are we to find me a new partner with only three months to go?"

Shane smiled grimly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

Y/N laughed softly and nodded. "You know I do, coach."

"Then believe me when I say, we _will_ find someone worthy of the position."

"I only hope they will live up to the standards Jonathan has set," she replied. "They are big skates to fill."

"I will only allow the very best to compete alongside my best girl," Shane said, winking. "You and Jonathan have earned respect for Ireland, his replacement will be chosen to honour and further that."

"Then let us hope it will not take long to find someone," Y/N muttered, staring out across the empty rink. Bloody brilliant timing this was. "I cannot go solo."

"You may have to," Shane said regretfully. "But with any luck, it will not come to that."

"Hopefully."


End file.
